Solo tu
by Mena Girl
Summary: de nuevo Para lily evans se le acerca el dia mas importane, el dia cuando c case con el chico q mas quiere. tiene miedo. lo unico que c le pasa por la kbza es salir corriendo y esta apunto de hacerlo hasta que recuerda su vida en hogwarts


_Ese día mis pensamientos no paraban de brotar como un manantial. No podía dormir. Reconociendo mi derrota ante la almohada me levanté y me puse una bata, era transparente de seda. Fui a la cocina y un aparato parecido a un refrigerador me ofreció algo y yo con gusto me tome un  baso de leche, no funcionó. Intente todo tipo de cosas, mirar al techo, cerrar los ojos, leí un poco, hasta conté ovejitas… pero de nada sirvió._

_Me urgía descansar como los demás, seria un gran día. Pero sabía que algo me lo impedía, que hiciera lo que hiciera todo seria en vano. _

_Aun en la facha que tenia puesto salí a una gran jardín donde las hojas de los árboles era el techo de todo el monumento natural, sentía el frío congelar mi piel y veía las gotas de transpiración de las plantas en la noche. Los capullos de las flores cerrados, la hojas verdes y húmedas… Era una visión pacifica, llena de paz y de tranquilidad. _

_¡Que envidia sentí! Esta semana que pasaba con asombrosa velocidad no me sentía tranquila, una sensación extraña… no se si estaría relacionado con esa leve punzada que penetraba constantemente en mi pecho, cerca al corazón; o los tantos ajetreos por la que me hicieron pasar muchas personas, los muchos consejos que me regalaron sin pedírselo, las largas caminatas de tienda en tienda, juraba que ya había recorrido toda Inglaterra, ¡era tan frustrante! No descansaba ni un segundo. Además, no había visto a James en dos semanas. Ahogando un suspiro me miré mis pies descalzos ¿Dónde se encontrara? Me siento tan sola sin el, no me había dicho donde iría. Tal vez a cazar mortifagos junto con Sirius o… ¡no se! Agggh creo que necesito desestresarme, estaba muy confundida. _

_Solo me faltaba salir corriendo_

_Me reproche ser tan cobarde. _

_Pero, ¿como no estarlo? Es cuando depende todo tu futuro de un simple si o no, es increíble los dos caminos diferentes que podías vivir en cualquier vía… son de esos momentos que sabes que algún día llegaran pero cuando te acercas a el ¡te sientes tan insegura! Que mientras sientes como pasa cada minuto, cada segundo, cada hora de esos días culminan te aterras con ganas de retroceder todo. _

_¿Que es lo que harás con tu vida ahora que tu misma eres responsable por ella? _

_Sonreí, esas palabras me hacían sentir segura… Fue lo que escuche un día, hermosas palabras que escucharon cientos de personas. Un día normal para muchos pero que para mí fue uno de los más emotivos y maravillosos días… en los que todos se sentían como yo, con angustia y mirando cada rincón de aquellas milenarias paredes como si pudieras encontrar las respuestas en uno de sus lujosos rincones. _

_Desde que lo escuche decirlo a esa persona que siempre ha sido tan especial para mí, viendo  ensayarlo frente a todos sus amigos… se me ha quedado esa frase prendida en mi cabeza que resuena con cada vez mayor en estos días, cuando lo había escuchado ya hace dos años_

Well I know that I have only ever held your hand 

But just one touch is more than enough to understand 

There's a master plan 

And although I know I don't believe in destiny 

Maybe it found me

_Sonreí a todo lo que me rodeaba. ¡Recordaba tantas cosas! ¡Tantas! Que creía que esos recuerdos tan vivos parecía que volviera a presenciarlos. _

Now my world is filled with so many things 

But nothing compares to the touch of your skin 

There's a symphony 

And a melody that plays whenever you're around 

I think I've been found

_Después de haber pasado tantas cosas lo recuerdo todo… los momentos de tanta confusión, cuando creía que mi cabeza iba a explotar de tantos problemas… los enemigos que siempre por mas que se hace por evitarlo se encuentra… tantas discordias… los arrepentimientos cuando hacia sufrir a los demás sin quererlo… o lo tanto que me hicieron sufrir a mi, cosa que siempre me lo callé, que casi nunca brote una lagrima, con esa misma imagen de soberbia que adoptaba cuando me decían cosas que a nadie le gustaría escuchar y que en algún momento escuchas, y yo que aunque nunca me rebaje ante su calaña sus palabras herían tanto. _

_Si me pongo a pensar son muchas las cosas por las que uno pasa. _

_Lo mas importante para mi fue cuando me escabulle de mis amigas. Eran los comienzos de unos de esos días calurosos de verano. Veía a Hagrid regañar a unos niños por meterse con el calamar gigante postrado en la orilla del gran lago, bronceándose. Siempre me gusta pasar algún tiempo sola. _

_Saludaba a algunos de mis compañeros de año, notaba en sus caras la tristeza, la melancolía y la más radiante felicidad. Los compendia… todos estábamos así, sentíamos lo mismo, parecíamos uno. Solo unos no se encontraban así. Ellos no eran corrientes. Eran… Cuando pase por un salón vacío fue que escuche una voz clara, inteligente y varonil. Con solo escucharlo mi mente quedo atento a la nada y me detuve inconscientemente sobre mis pasos. _

_Sin titubear supe quien era. _

_Sin saber lo que hacia abrí la puerta. _

I can see the sun 

And I can feel the rain

 I can hear the wind call your name

 I can feel your love 

But there's one thing I can't do 

I can't ever get enough of you

_Me encontré a él, de pie de frente a tres chicos, hablando claro y alto, practicando la oratoria que daría en una semana. Ninguno de los que lo escuchaban no daba muestra de cansancio, sabían lo importante que era para el._

_Nadie pareció fijarse en mí. _

_Yo tan solo respire profundo. En una semana acabaría mi sueño, los dos grandes sueños que me he encontrado desde hace siete años… despertaría en una semana, llena de una cruda realidad. _

_Solo lo veía a el… siempre yo de estúpida, sintiendo lo mismo desde prácticamente que lo vi… _

_Si, en ese entonces pasaba por un periodo similar a este, lleno de indecisión, de duda… solo cuando lo vi hablando del futuro, me percate de mi situación. Sin saber que iba a hacer con mi vida cuando mi lindo sueño terminara... allí hablaba de muchas cosas, yo la escuchaba a medias, me quedaba absorbida por pensamientos: los mejores años que viví _

_Eso fue sin duda cuando cursaba 3ero y 4to, cuando ellos y nosotras éramos un solo grupo. Encontramos tanta simetría entre todos que no sabíamos como antes no nos tratábamos íntimamente_

_Las chicas nos tenían envidia y uno que otro chico también, ¡éramos tan unidos! Es extraño porque no tengo un recuerdo fijo de ello… solo la alegría que senita, la seguridad de mis decisiones, sentimientos consolidándose cada día mas, la alegría de tener a los mejores amigos que cualquier ser humano podría tener_

_Pero esa época pasó, yo me sumergí en problemas y más problemas. Tal vez fue por lo que sentía que mi vida era perfecta, la que más tenía sentido y después lo que parecía un bonito sueño terminó: al año siguiente parecíamos como si fuéramos perfectos extraños, todos. _

Now I know that in the past I've been much too keen 

But your eyes are the kindest that I've ever seen 

I guess there are some things you just know 

There's a voice inside telling me to hold on 

And never let you go 

_Fue en ese entonces que extrañe la presencia de james a mi lado, yo regañándole por las tantas bromas que hacia a Severus… ante el recuerdo de la cara que ponía cuando lo regañaba me alegraba… también le reñía por las tantas chicas que dejaba plantadas; aunque hacia lo correcto, porque era su mejor amiga, me alegraba mucho que no tuviera nada en serio con alguna. _

_En 5to extrañe mucho eso, y las competencias que siempre hacíamos por ser el mejor en nivel mágico, las infinidades de veces en que estuvo a muy poco por saber mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo recordé todo… _

_Hasta ese momento… _

I can see the sun 

And I can feel the rain 

I can hear the wind call your name 

I can feel your love

 But there's one thing I can't do

 I can't ever get enough of you

_Cerré los ojos… solo recuerdo problemas, a principios de ese curso todo iba perfecto, como antes, todos los que componíamos 5to de gryffindors estaban juntos_

_Nadie tenia la menor idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Al verano que había pasado lo había extrañado mucho, posando cada pensamiento en aquel mundo tan fascinante, que me embriagaba, que me hacia sentir tan bien. Recordaba sin cesar la ultima vez que los vi en la estación y las bromas que me dio Sirius rogándome que las usara en mi hermana, las despedidas de todas mi amigas y de Remus, y el beso que James me daba en la mejilla antes de alejarse con Sirius camino a casa. Ya con mis amigos muggles no eran lo mismo. Me vi desprendida de ese mundo rutinario y aburrido, para terror y miedo de Petunia. Solo deseaba que pasaran los días. Recordaba mucho la gran unión con mis amigas, el sentido de humor, amistad y lealtad de Sirius; el brillo en los ojos de Remus cada vez que estábamos en hogwarts, todos juntos, en casa… _

_En cambio, extrañaba todo de James: su mirada cuando esperaba a Sirius a Remus y a mi para desayunar y relatarnos los 'planes maquiavélicos que tengo para hoy', cuando se preocupaba por mis notas de transformaciones. Fue una relación un tanto extraña. Aun Allí, pensaba que lo conocía de toda la vida: cuando se enfadaba, su olor, su esencia, su personalidad. El me era como una caja de sorpresas. Podía ser a veces tan pedante, otras romántico, al momento me fijaba que hacia alguna pesada broma a Severus, después haciendo una intervención en clase transformaciones, otras tranquilo, pensativo… me gustaba conocer todo de el, lo tanto que nos quedábamos hasta muy tarde estudiando, las bromas que él hacia, las cosas tan secretas que hacían con los chicos. Me gustaba molestarme con el por razones estúpidas solo sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente se colaba en el cuarto de las chicas con algún dulce robado de las cocinas, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Adoraba su forma de hablar, sus actos, su perseverancia, su terquedad, no tendría palabras para describir todo lo que veía en el, era su esencia la que me encanta! Todo su ser!_

_... me creía un tonta… _

When we make love I lose track of time 

I can't count all the colors I see in your eyes 

And while your heart beats in mine, it's true 

I can't ever get enough of you  


_Por su forma de tratarme juraba que yo le gustaba pero ¿como iba a tener esperanzas? ¿Yo, de entre tantas chicas? ¡Incluso si hasta mi mejor amiga le gustaba! _

_Pero no sabia lo que yo sentía o lo que pasaba a ciencia cierta por mi cabeza, por lo que cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad cuando supe que ella era la novia oficial de el… negué con la cabeza aun metida en recuerdos… no recuerdo lo que sentí cuando lo supe, no se como reaccioné. Me lo había dicho Sirius una tarde cuando caminábamos por la orilla del lago, costumbre que se hacía cuando el no estaba por allí con una de sus rutinarias citas… _

_El nunca me dio la cara, yo no lo busque, apoyé siempre a mi amiga, radiante de felicidad, la verdad fue que sentí envidia, mucha envidia pero me lo callé_

_Esa vez volvimos a discutir… no recuerdo el porque discutimos, se que fue por una tontería… al día siguiente supe que no volvería a ser igual que antes. Miré todo mi cuarto cuando me levanté, no había rastros de que James había entrado por ella… _

_Pero por eso todo el grupo se separo… a la semana parecíamos extraños, ya me odiaba por sentir lo mismo desde hace cinco años _

_¿Quien aguanta lo que yo he aguantado? _

_Cuando me salió las apalabras después de mucho tiempo contando mi situación nadie sabia que aconsejarme o que hacer… yo opté por lo mas fácil, me abrí ante la vida social y me hice novia de cinco chicos a los cuales me consta que los hice sufrir _

_Si antes James me saludaba ahora ni me dirigía la palabra, ni Sirius ni Remus sabían que hacer y Peter solo tiene vida para hacer lo que hacia James… la relación de mi amiga y él duró menos de dos meses por una cusa la cual nunca supe, pero eso no arreglo las cosas… eso fue por lo único que llore… _

_Me sabia un rábano el repentino acoso que sufrieron en 5to y 6to, a eso lo encantaba a Sirius de lo lindo… a él fue el único que trate después de todo… _

_Para cuando había pasado el año aun seguía siendo la misma estúpida, que a pesar de tener ideales y pensamientos que nadie tenia. Sirius perdió indudablemente el puesto de prefecto, obtenido SOLO por sus buenas calificaciones. Todos los estudiantes se entristecieron, ya no tendrían a nadie que le encubriera sus intransigencias. Sirius armó una fiesta en celebración a que era **libre** de nuevo. El puesto me lo dieron a mí, junto con James._

_Me pasaba largas horas en las tardes en los baños de los prefectos. Me sentía tan estúpida, tan burlada tan solo por el hecho de rechazar a tantos chicos que ya perdí la cuenta! ¿Y el porque? Por alguien que no me hacia el menor caso… seguí en las mismas, fue en eso que llego mi momento en que le gustaba a muchos chicos; la verdad que fue que ninguno me importó demasiado… _

_Mi amiga seguía tratando a todos los merodeadores, bautizados así cuando ellos se fueron por su lado. Una tarde a mediados de curso andaba ella y Sirius hablando siempre en susurros _

_No me aguante las ganas de saber el porque de la repentina gran empatia que se sentían. Así que sin rodeos le pregunte  y ella, contrariada, me dijo: "nada, no pasa nada. Solo es que no entiendo como james es tan estúpido. Nunca se decide a nada"… no entendí… tampoco busque razones para entender… _

Now my world is filled with so many things 

But nothing compares to the touch of your skin 

There's a symphony and a melody that plays whenever you're around 

I think I've been found

_Una tarde salí corriendo de la biblioteca, eran ya las seis de la tarde y yo tenia que explicarle a un amigo astronomía cuando al final del pasillo lo vi… _

_¡No entiendo como fue que reaccione! _

_Es decir, con la mente en blanco, el corazón queriendo salir del pecho, no sabía si seguir caminando como si nada hasta pero opte por lo más cobarde: _

_Di media vuelta y salí corriendo. Tanto como podían mis piernas…me alcanzó, me detuvo, me miró, eso basto para que yo cayera dócilmente... Solo me pidió hablar conmigo, serio. Yo acepte, nunca hice reflejar nada ni la emoción o las ganas de hacer tantas cosas en ese mismo momento… _

_No titubeé ni una sola vez. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. Quería hacer cosas de las que nunca seria capaz, me sentía tan insegura junto a el... me consternaba, tenia mi vida perfectamente ordenada pero en cuanto a esto, ¡no podía controlarlo! Se me escapaba de las manos, dicen que hay cosas tan grandes que no se podían controlar… eran… tan…_

_Hablamos mucho, horas, contando todo lo que habían ocurrido en esos dos años, lo de su noviazgo con mi mejor amiga… escuchaba todo absorta, me había dicho que lo de ella fue un capricho, las sientas de relaciones que tuvo después, el porque nunca me hablo después de eso… nunca me paso la idea en la cabeza que yo, ¡yo! Podía gustarle a el en ese tiempo cuando éramos tan amigos. Me sentí feliz, mucho… pero fue hace tiempo de eso, me parecía que desde esos acontecimientos habían pasada miles de años… no me dijo si aun seguía ese sentimiento, yo tampoco le pregunté_

_Esa fue la única de las noches que me quede afuera de la torre de Gryffindor después de la hora establecida porque estuvimos hasta muy tarde hablando… o a veces no decíamos nada… yo no quería decirle nada, aun me mataba el orgullo… me encantaba cuando en los momentos de silencio solo miraba la luna creciente reflejarse en las suaves ondas que emitía el lago… en los que miraba sus ojos azules, crema que leía en ellos cosas que no podía ver en nadie mas… sin apartar la mirada, yo no la quería apartar. Quería quedarme así quieta, sin querer perder cada momento… me juré recordar ese momento con cada detalle… las cosas no pasaron mas de eso_

_Una oleada de frío me hizo dar cuenta que era tardísimo, caminamos todo el trayecto en silencio… solo se detuvo cuando yo me disponía a entrar a la torre de mi habitación, nos miramos nada mas _

_siempre me resulto extraña la costumbre de que cuando nos despedíamos (en esos tiempos cuando eran las vacaciones de verano) nunca decíamos adiós… esa fue la primera vez que me percate de ello, nunca se lo he dicho… yo no sabia que hacer… no había ruido en la sala común, la chimenea apenas iluminaba con sus troncos ya completamente chamuscados… repentinamente, me abrazó… yo… yo al principio no supe que hacer, pero lo abracé, si, y muy fuerte… es tan distinto a como me abrazaban los demás... lo noté tan alto, su espalda era mas ancha a como recordaba, cuando hundí mi rostro en su cuello su aroma olía tan diferente a como era antes… comprendí que las cosas que no dije las sentí allí mismo, la exprese en ese gesto, el ambiente ayudaba, latente en las sensaciones que pasaban por mi… lo sentía todo y… no quería que eso acabara, pero acabó y antes de que yo me devolviera hacia mi destino me detuvo, de nuevo, y antes de que yo volteara del todo… me besó. Fue corto, tan solo un roce pero eso me bastó para decir que fue el  mejor que me habían dado hasta ese entonces. _

I can see the sun

 And I can feel the rain 

I can hear the wind call your name 

I can feel your love 

But there's one thing I can't do 

I can't ever get enough of you

_Lo que sentí allí, justo en ese momento, no lo sentí por nadie. Lo mas dulce que había probado, lo mas excitante que había vivido. Todo eso lo pensé cuando rompió el contacto y se fue a su cuarto sin decirme nada, como ya era costumbre… Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, me encontré diferente… me encontré a medio camino del comedor a mis amigas, con sonrisas acentuadas y con miradas que no saldría de allí hasta que le contara lo que había pasado…_

_"¿Y bien?"_

_"¿que fue lo que te dijo?"_

_Yo solo abracé a las dos, y quedaron extrañadas_

_"Buenos Díaz, chicas" y seguido de eso me fui a desayunar… lo que había escuchado y lo que había dicho no se lo dije a nadie_

_Aunque sostenga aun después de un año de eso que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, sabia perfectamente que no significaba que éramos algo y lo he comprobado durante todo el resto del año pasado y de este, porque por el resto de todos estos días siguen las cosas como antes, sin tratarnos…_

_Solo recordar eso me devolvió a la realidad y al ver que aun estaba allí parada en el marco de la puerta del salón, escuchando todo lo que había escrito él para su gran momento. _

_Sonreía, ya lo había previsto, sabía que él era el que iba a dar su última oratoria el día de nuestra graduación, honor que solo se concedía a la nota más alta en el transcurso de este año_

_Le escuché decir en ese instante: "Lo cierto es que el mañana no existe, sabemos que esta allí y que vamos hacia el, pero realmente, no existe. Y cuando llegue ese día, este momento, cuando sientas que no eres el mismo de antes. ¿Que es lo que harás con tu vida ahora que tu misma eres responsable por ella?..."  Esa preguntar me hizo reflexionar_

_"… ¿Que es lo que harás con tu vida ahora que tu misma eres responsable por ella? Eso es lo que me pregunto cada uno de estos días cuando la realidad nos advierte que ahora seremos dueños de nuestras propias vidas. Ahora sé que ese simple hecho por la que hemos esperado tanto tiempo no es fácil. En esta hora tan importante, tan decisiva, ¿cual es el camino correcto? Entonces me pregunto si estoy seguro de la decisión que tomo. Sé… se que al menos si no es correcto lo que hagamos de ahora en adelante, me queda saber de que se ha vivido cada momento como si fuera el ultimo y que eso dará fuerza a cada uno de nosotros para levantarse de nuevo. Se que así será, que todos siempre saldremos adelante, sea cual sea la situación y después de mucho tiempo cuando nos miremos en el espejo veamos en nuestro reflejo mas valor del que veíamos antes… ¡y que tengamos fuerza para seguir pateando traseros!. Gracias"_

_Escuche de nuevo todo lo que oí hace una semana. Este fue uno de su momento mas grandioso, todos terminaron riendo y los profesores riendo y llorando a la vez de la alegría. _

_Seguía parado flamante al lado del director, este le dijo unas palabras y el asintió con la cabeza. _

_Yo estaba quieta mirando hacia a el, con un orgullo inmenso. Me veía extraña sin moverme en medio de todo el alboroto que todos mis compañeros formaron antes del baile de graduación. _

_Observe como Sirius y Remus se reunían con el y se abrazaron fuertemente en grupo. Nadie había visto una muestra tan grande de unión entre ellos, lo hubieran notado si no causaran tanto alboroto. Entonces un fuerte impulso me llevo a que caminara hasta allá, con paso tranquilo, los profesores ya se habían unido a los demás. _

_Cuando llegue arriba los chicos ya se disponían a integrarse a la mayoría. Vi a Remus con Sirius a la cabeza. Me abrasé a Remus y el, cuando se separó me dio n beso en la mejilla; Sirius casi me ahoga, mas que abrazarme parecía cargarme porque me llevaba mas de una cabeza de altura. Quedamos unos momentos juntos. Nunca había visto tan radiante a Remus como esa noche, aunque se le veía un poco triste, se reía en una carcajada que nunca avía visto en el. No paraba de reírse de Sirius quien objetaba todo enfadado que no había llorado en ningún instante ni le había conmovido la escena. Sentí mucha nostalgia, una punzada en el pecho me invadía, quería despedirme por si se hacia tarde hacerlo. Le deseé mucha suerte a Remus y a Sirius… ¡no tenia palabras! Le dije que nunca cambiara, que siempre fuera igual de fuerte y de perseverante, le decía tantas cosas que no sabia porque las decía… sirius pareció tenerme mucho más cariño después de eso. Le dije que siempre le escaria agradecida y que estaría allí en sus pensamientos por si un día necesitaba amigos, aunque lo dudaba. Le di un beso en la mejilla y sonería. Sirius sonrío picadamente y se marcharon. _

_Me dejaron sola, voltee a buscar a james con la mirada. _

I can see the sun

 And I can feel the rain 

I can hear the wind call your name 

I can feel your love 

But there's one thing I can't do 

I can't ever get enough of you…

_Lo encontré al frente de mí, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos me hablaban mucho, recordé esa noche cuando estudiábamos sexto. Nos quedamos sin hacer nada, sin ningún contacto, solo la mirada. Yo… lo sentí, sent. muchas cosas, los mismos sentimientos mas fuertes que antes, el corazón, los nervios, la ansiedad de siempre tener algo mas de el… el me sonrió, sin decir nada… no prestaba atención a nada a pesar de tanto ruido, lo demás quedo a segundo plano… yo, al final, me eche a sus brazos, el me sujeto fuerte y yo, sin poder explicar las palabras describir todo lo que en mi ocurría, me sonreía a mi misma pensando que lo que tanto había querido de el desde hace un año se había repetido de nuevo. _

_Se que nunca abr un adiós entre nosotros_

_"y desde ese momento, desde que puedo recordar, he estado junto a su compañía…" suspiré. Me gusta desahogarme cuando estoy sola, el frío de la madrugada daba paso al amanecer y mire tranquila lo que me rodeaba. "Ahora no estoy angustiada, insegura sino muy feliz, no debo tener dudas, todo saldrá bien. Si este camino no es el camino correcto, no me importa, si no he de levantarme después de lo que tenga que pasar, tampoco me importa"_

_Después de eso no recuerdo nada. _

_Sentía que ahora, mientras caminaba muy despacio frente a todos, todos me miraban orgullosamente. ¡Todo estaba hermoso! ¡Solo para nosotros dos! Vi a mis amigos y a mis mejores amigas riendo, abrazadas entre si. De todas las inseguridades que tuve siempre he tenido a mis amigos para calmarlas, y en esos momentos me miraban sonrientes de que todos saliéramos adelante, en un mismo camino, todos juntos, como era desde que entré a hogwarts hace ocho años y medio. _

_Noté que Sirius colocaba su mirada en mí cuando llegábamos al final. Me miró orgulloso, apretó mi mano, yo iba del brazo de él. James no quería más ninguno que Sirius para eso. Sirius sigue siendo uno de mis amigos mas incondicionales, siempre su amistad fue muy importante para mí_

_Pensando en eso me distraje y no me fije que llegamos al final. Sirius me dijo:_

_"eres la ideal. Siempre lo supe. Nunca te arrepientas de lo que vayas hacer, yo siempre estaré a su lado para dar la vida por ustedes… y de mis sobrinos también, cuando los halla" me regalo un guiño amistoso_

_Estaba tranquila, pero al final lo que dijo me resucitó los nervios. Sirius miro a james, yo también. Estaba al lado de mi madre, se veía maravilloso y sonreía más que para mí. Sirius se abrazo a James fuertemente,  después tomo asiento y fue el más atento a todo. _

_El me miro y me sentí perdida en sus ojos, tanto como el primer día… y unió sus manos con las mías_

_Después, en todo este años que ha ocurrido desde que me abrasé a el en nuestro ultimo día en hogwarts. Han seguido los abrazos, pude saborear sus besos, sus caricias… He estado junto a el desde ese entonces y no me haría mas feliz si así fuera por siempre_

_Toda la reunión seguía avanzando. Todos al final aplaudieron, con todo su cariño para nosotros. Sirius aplaudía más que ninguno. Recordé sus palabras y recordé los temores y presentimiento que asomaron en mi cabeza toda esta semana_

_"Estoy feliz ahora, no me importa afrontar las consecuencias si ese es el precio que debo pagar estar siempre a tu lado james…." Pensé mientras el destino ya se estaba escribiendo porque el y yo acabamos de unir nuestras vidas por lo poco que nos queda juntos. Me beso, con una calidez diferente a la anterior. Lo abrasé, no me quise separar de el. Por primera vez en mi vida fui completamente feliz_

_No se a donde llegara todo. En realidad no aun no se como seguirá el curso de las cosas pero lo que si es que ahora estaré junto a james, al hombre que he querido siempre, para afrontar lo que el destino nos pueda deparar_

*********************

*Mena, que esta sensible estos días, se le derramó una lagrima* creo que no es muy apto para publicarlo en estos días. Tomando conciencia que todas y cada una de nosotras estamos en duelo…. 

_Sirius__ cumplió con las expectativas de todos los que han leído, unas se enamoraron de el, otras le tienen un cariño y admiración inmenso, como yo, o a muchos simplemente le agrado. Nunca a un lector de HP no le ha gustado el personaje de Sirius Black. Yo siempre me fije en lo tanto que se entregaba en una amistad, su sentido de lealtad lo que lo  ha hecho en el libro una persona sin igual y la persona que tenga un amigo como el, debe valorarlo porque ya no quedan. Me abrió las puertas en el maravilloso mundo del pasado. Sus travesuras me despertaron la mente, me hicieron reír, en otros momentos ganas de llorar y me hizo MUCHOS quebraderos de cabeza tratando de escribir algo que este a su altura. No olvidare su sonrisa, su cara risueña, su alma divertida, su inteligencia y por sobre todas las cosas, su decisión a sacrificarse por todos a quien quería; me ha influido mucho tratando de quererle y apoyar siempre a ese amigo. Nunca lo olvidare. Nunca olvidare que fue él, el que hizo que yo me fijara por vez primera en el segundo amor de mi vida, James Potter. Hay mucho que agradecerle… todos debemos agradecerle tanto. Se que si lo que dicen todos es cierto, esperare el 5to libro con el consuelo de verlo morir como el hombre valiente y arrojado que siempre fue_

Esta vez quise plasmarlo aquí su gran sentido de la amistad y lealtad. Espero que lo que el dijera a Lily en su boda es propio de el, espero que como lo coloque aquí pueda ayudar a conservar su memoria

En este songfic de muchas casos que yo he visto. Quise tomar como base principal la indecisión y la duda, para tratar de humanizar más a los personajes. En muchos fics, en los míos también, se muestran muy seguros en todo lo que hacen, creo que mi sensibilidad de la muerte de sirius y mi próxima graduación ha hecho pensar que ellos también son humanos. Alguna duda le debió asaltar alguna vez ¿no?

¿Se acuerdan de una canción muy bonita que salio el año pasado "Insatiable"? bien, el cantante de esa canción, Darren Hayes, tiene en su CD la canción de este fic llamada "I can't ever get enough of you". Me pareció muy bonita. No tiene mucho que ver con la situación pero esa canción me acompaño en las muchas horas reflexivas que pase después de que él me confesara todo después de cinco años de ser su amiga, dos de las cuales no nos hemos tratado por la distancia,  y se despidió de la forma mas bonita que alguien podría recibir. Jajajajajaja hasta ese punto me hizo recordar a Sirius!

Se le gusto este corto fic me daré por satisfecha n__n

Y si me dejaran review tan bien n_n**

Pd: no escribí esto con animo de cursilería ni nada por el estilo ^^

* Mena *

Adoradora del apóstol James

Luto


End file.
